Certain consumer electronic devices include a digital video recorder (“DVR”) application capable of recording a live transmission (e.g., a broadcast or multicast) of a television program to local storage for subsequent access and viewing by users of the devices. For example, a DVR-equipped user device, such as a set-top box that includes a DVR application, may be used by a user to record a television program to local memory and to access and view the locally-stored recording of the television program in a time-shifted manner.
Such architectures for local recording of television programs have certain limitations. For example, a DVR-equipped user device typically has limited resources that impose limitations on the number of television programs that can be recorded simultaneously by the device and/or the amount of recorded television content data that can be stored by the device. In addition, user options for accessing or otherwise using television programs recorded locally by a DVR-equipped user device are limited. For example, the user may be limited to accessing recorded television programs only from the same DVR-equipped user device and/or device platform that recorded the television programs.